


Stairs

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Little!Jackson, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Jackson and Namjoon have a fight on the stairs





	Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick as I try to get back into the swing of writing after my hiatus. 
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language. Please ignore any mistakes. Thank you.

Kim Namjoon is the leader of six energetic, cunning, high maintenance young men. Personally, he feels that qualification alone makes him impervious to the Chinese boy sitting cross legged at the top of his stairs with a pout on his face and his arms folded over his chest.   
  
“Jackson…” Namjoon drawls in a tone that clearly details how bored of this showdown he is. The flight was simple; Jackson wanted to go out and explore California with Namjoon. They were both in the states with their respective groups and had somehow managed to be in the same state at the same time. However, Jin had scheduled a movie night with the two groups, a quiet night in, away from their busy schedules just to relax.

 

Jackson thought it was a stupid idea.   
  
“You _promised!”_ Jackson spat out. Although it sounded more like a whine to Namjoon, Jackson would definitely describe it as a spat in any retelling.  
  
“I said that we would see.” Namjoon let out a sigh and slowly moved up a step which only made the glare Jackson was throwing his way increase in intensity. Namjoon chose to ignore him and made it half way up the stairs (because he wasn’t a complete asshole) before sitting on a step, leaning his head back against the railing as he lolled his gaze over to his friend. “Jacky…”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Jacky, Daddy is very sorry!”   
  
Jackson rolled his eyes and curled further in on himself. It was obvious that he did not believe a word of Namjoon’s apology.   
  
Frankly, Namjoon wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for or why he was the one fighting with the man-child on the stairs. Jin was the one to blame here! Where was he? “C’mon, Ducky. You can sit on my lap the whole movie.”  
  
Jackson, slightly oblivious to the fact that he was being bribed, quirked a brow, “The whole movie?” He asked, peaking out over his knees.  
  
“The whole movie.” Namjoon nodded.  
  
“Even the trailers before the movie?” timid voice asked, Jackson finding the courage to lift his gaze a little higher.  
  
“Even before the movie starts! We’ll go pick out the best spot on the couch and you can come sit in my lap right now!”  
  
Jackson slowly raised his head, not without giving Namjoon a few calculated stares along the way up, before breaking into a smile and jumping to his feet. “Well c’mon then!” He cheered, bounding down the stairs, practically tripping over Namjoon’s gangly legs on the way down.   
  
“Jackson!” Namjoon grunted out as he pulled himself to his feet and ran after the oversized toddler. “No running on the stairs!”   
  
  



End file.
